The Popularity Game
by LoverOfDance
Summary: Takes place if none of the 74th hunger games got picked and there were different people chosen. WARNING:OOC! Takes place in the 21st century. Katniss and all the other "non-tributes" go to college. Katniss isnt the popular type but when she sees the the populars, will she change her mind? Will she join them or stay with her un-cool dorm room mate? The popular boy over the non? Read


**_The Popularity Game_**

**_By LoverOfDance_**

**_Hey guys, I'm so glad to be getting reviews! Note to smileshappy24, as soon as I have a chance I will read your story! _**

**_Just to clarify , this story takes place as if Katniss and Peeta had never been picked for the Hunger Games. It takes place in the 21_****_st_****_ century. _****_WARNING: THIS IS OOC!_****_ Hope you like my new story! (I am continuing the other one too). ENJOY! XD XD_**

_**The Popularity Game - This story takes place as if Katniss and Peeta were never picked. They both are in college, Prim is in 6**__**th**__** Grade.**_

Katniss' POV

**_BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!_** I wake up to the sound of my alarm beckoning loudly. For some teenagers, going off to college is awesome, but for me, not so much. All these other girls and boys there have been together since the 2nd grade, but me, I have no friends here, I know no one. I'm not a very outgoing type of girl. As I hit the snooze button on my annoying, beeping alarm, I roll over and try to go back to sleep, but that's impossible to do when you've got a 11 year old sister watching some annoying TV show right outside your door.

We recently moved to district 2. We are from district 12, but apparently mom had a job opportunity, and couldn't just leave my sister and me at home. Ugh. I look over at my clock and realize it's becoming late so I get up and look around my room. I have so many boxes full of my stuff going to college today. We don't have class today, we move in and meet people. What _fuuun._ My sister Prim on the other hand was totally exited to move to a new place, and go to a new school. My room was just temporary until I moved out. Prim was so happy she would get her own room that she practically packed my bags for me. Some little sis I've got huh?

I walked out of my room as my toes meet the shiny wood planks of the hallway. One thing I am excited about today is I am moving out. No more being woken up at 6:30 AM on a Saturday by Prim watching SpongeBob, or Prim in general. Don't get me wrong though, I love her to death. She's just so innocent and cute, but so annoying at the same time. I walk into the bathroom, which is apparently already occupied by Prim. "PRIM! GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM!' I scream, pounding on the door. "I'm almost done Katniss settle down!" she says in a sassy way. I keep pounding on the door till she finally opens it and says "Gosh Katniss you're so mean!"

"Shut up twerp" I say as I flick her head.

"MOM SHE FLICKED MY HEAD!" she screams. She is such a tattle.  
"Katniss stop being mean to your sister, it's the last day you'll see her until we come to visit, " Mom says from the other room.

"Whatever" I mumble. As I walk into the bathroom I think about how much I miss dad. See, when I was about 6 or 7 my dad died in a coal mine, back when we were in District 12.

My mom was kind of happy to leave 12, so she can leave all those bad memories back there. I, on the other hand, miss 12. It was the only thing I had left of dad beside a heart locket with a picture of he and I, which I'm wearing now. I take a shower, dry and straighten my hair, and then put on some makeup. Then I go back to my soon-to-be-Prim's-room and put on some ripped jean shorts and a blue shirt with a logo saying "**You mad bro?" **It's my favorite T-Shirt. I put on my Converse and start to carry my boxes to the car.

"MOM, LETS GO! I'M GONNA BE LATE!" I scream to my mom who is in the other room.

"COMING!" she screams back. Mom and Prim help load the car with my boxes and when we are done I say to Prim,

"Have fun at your first day at 6th grade, little duck, " as I joke and rustle her hair.

"Thanks, and Skype me later, ok?" she asks. "Ok Prim" I say as I smile.

"Goodbye!" I say to Prim as I get into the shotgun of the car and mom's ready to go in the driver's seat. The ride to college is kind of quiet, but my mom does let a tear fall when we are outside of the collage. I see it and wipe it away saying,

"Mom it's ok, I'll be back for the holidays, " compassionately.

"I know, but the time in between will be agony Katniss, " Mom says, not even able to look at me.

"Don't you dare zone out like you did when dad died mother, I'll be back, he wouldn't, " I say to my mom with serious eyes.

"I wouldn't do that Katniss, I'm not the women I was then, " She says looking me in the eye. We pull up to the giant college and I am so amazed! We get out of the car and put my stuff in the lobby of the dorm rooms and look on the list to see who I am with.

"Felicia is the girl you'll be rooming with, you're in room 17, " Mom says, while still reading the list of dorm rooms.

"Cool, " I say obviously not very excited, since we all know I'm not very sociable.

As we bring my stuff down the hallway I see so many other girls and boys, all so excited to be there and to start college. It's not that I am not excited, deep down inside, it's just I'm not flipping out like they are. We get to the end of the hallway and reach room 17. I knock on the door and a red haired girl opens the door.

"You must be Katniss!" She says excited to see a new face.

"Yeah Hi I'm Katniss, and you must be Felicia, " I say. She cringes at the name. She chuckles lightly.

"You can just call me Fox, I don't like Felicia, " Fox says.

"Ok," I say as she gestures mom and me into the room. We walk in and half the room is already posters of One Direction and empty picture frames to fill with friends.

"What a….unique room you've got here, " mom says with a nervous chuckle.

"Yep I'm already starting to paint it and was just waiting for Katniss to pick to color, " She says in a clam way. I look down at her and realize her chose of clothing is totally BOLD. She is wearing neon orange shirt with some jean shorts on and green convers with neon yellow loop earrings. She kinda looks cool.

"Ok well I must be going now, got work to do…." Mom says as she yawns because its only 6:30 AM. "Alright then bye, " I say. I give her a don't-tone-out-again look and she gives me a shut-up look. I glare at her and she gives me a big hug. I smile but only for a moment.

"Love you, " I say letting one tiny tear slide.

"Love you too, " She responds and I can tell she's about to burst into tears. She walks out the door knowing if she stays longer she'll ball her eyes out.

"You have a nice mom there Katniss, " she says not joking.

"Thanks Fox, " I say without looking at her, still thinking about how long it's going to be till I see my mom and Prim again.

"Come on, let me show you around, " she says and I can tell by the look on her face she just got shown around too. Maybe I'll meet more people. Yay.

**A/N Thank you all for reading and if u have any ideas or need ideas for your story, just PM me or leave a review! :)**


End file.
